


Three Pirates and a Bottle of Rum

by kiranightshade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage, Pirate Peter Hale, Pirates, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Chris Argent, crowned prince of Ainmor, is sailing with his sister, Kate Argent, crowned princess of Ainmor and heir to the throne, and his wife, Victoria Argent, crowned princess of Ainmor, when he runs into a very familiar pirate, Peter Hale, captain of The Eclipse.





	Three Pirates and a Bottle of Rum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriDom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDom/gifts).



> Happy late birthday Tridom!!!

“Chris Argent,” the captain of The Eclipse says with a smirk, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. “It’s been a while.”

Chris looks up with mirth in his eyes, visibly nonplussed of his position. “Peter Hale. You’ve been busy. Last we met you were but a crewman on Luna’s Wrath.”

“You haven’t been idle either, my prince.” Peter bows mockingly. The crew surrounding them roar with laughter.

“Now captain,” Peter’s first mate admonishes in jest, “is that any way to treat such an esteemed guest?” Stiles cuts his ropes with a flick of a wrist, his dagger disappearing back onto his person. “Especially when he’s gifted us with such a boon.”

A few pirates part to reveal his sister and wife, bound far more securely than he was, and gagged so that their curses only make muffled noises of displeasure. Their ship sinks in burning wreckage behind them. 

“The royal heir will make a fine ransom,” Peter says with no small amount of glee. Kate glares at him, struggling in futility. 

Stiles turns him away with a hand too low on his back to be friendly. “I think we should show our new man his quarters, don’t you?” He says it as if for everyone to hear but doesn’t leave until Peter nods his approval. 

Stiles takes him to the captain’s quarters, where he does away with the fancy dress Chris was forced to wear for his family’s status. 

“The years have been kind to you,” Chris says before pulling him into a biting kiss. Stiles laughs into it, dragging him to the bed. 

“I could say the same for you. You look good with a beard, if a little soft.”

“I wouldn’t worry,” Peter says, shutting the door behind him. “It’ll be worked out of him in no time. There will be calluses on those fingers within a year.”

Stiles sits up from where he’s straddling him, and accepts Peter pulling him back by the hair as he shoves his tongue down his throat. 

The sight shoots a spark of arousal through him. Stiles breaks away when he feels his erection grow. 

“I think we should properly welcome our mate home, captain.”

“I think you’re right, darling.”

They both turn on him in unison, and Chris knew then that he’d be walking with a limp in the morning. 

 

*** 

 

Peter gives Chris the pleasure of killing Victoria himself. The entire crew is there to cheer as they toss her overboard. The third mate acts as officiate the next day as the three of them marry, miles away from any port, forever bound to the freedom of the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> They're all married to each other because pirates do what they want.


End file.
